This invention relates generally to an air diffuser and, more particularly, to a diffuser for use with the defroster system of a motor vehicle for distributing conditioned air upwardly toward and laterally across the windshield of the vehicle.
Presently available defroster diffusers comprise an elongated hollow body made of plastic and adapted to fit within a hole in the dash plate of the vehicle.
An inlet sleeve projects downwardly from the body and is adapted to be connected to a hose leading from the heater blower of the vehicle. Laterally spaced and laterally elongated outlet slots are formed through the upper side of the diffuser body and distribute air from the sleeve toward the windshield. Usually, one of the outlet slots is centered relative to the inlet sleeve while other slots are spaced from opposite ends of the center slot.
In conventional diffusers, the velocity effect of the airflow tends to produce a larger volume of flow through the outboard slots than through the center slot. As a result, the distribution of air across the windshield is uneven.